The Waitress and The Member
by vampluvr999
Summary: Elena is a country club waitress Damon is a member. Will love bloom? will their differences come between them? Hot this idea from HEY MONDAY music video from HOW YOU LOVE ME NOW. DELENA!
1. Chapter 1

**HI, I got this idea from HEY MONDAY song HOW YOU LOVE ME NOW. Read and review be brutal! (not to much I have feelings ;P) hope you like it! I own nothing! Enjoy **

You were talking to her  
But messing with me  
It's finally clear  
You're blurring the lines  
Are you disturbed?  
Oh, now you care  
Why do you race through my red lights?

Can't understand?  
I'll slow it down for you

Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby, tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now

Save, save it for her  
I'm not gonna hear  
Your reasons and please-just-take-me-backs  
We never were right  
Don't waste your breath  
You crashed and you're on your own tonight

Can't understand?  
I'll slow it down for you

Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby, tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now

Lights out  
I found out  
My falling star  
Goodbye  
The sunrise is here  
There's no more you and I

Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby, tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now  
How you love me now  
How you love me now

Elena POV

I walked out of the country club kitchen with my hair pulled back and a try. I really hated working here, the outfits were just a little too slutty. The tan pleated skirt went to mid-thigh and the blue button shirt didn't let me button it up the whole way so it has three buttons undone. I walked out side into the crisp spring air, the wind blue my ponytail around and made my legs shiver, I wish they didn't make me where heals.

All of the rich people were already out there and talking about stocks and what not. I saw Damon Salvator there and he looked, hot. His dark hair made is blue eyes and pale skin look amazing. He was 24 and would never talk to me. I sighed and starting asking people if they wanted any champagne. I went through about a bottle by the time I got to the third table. As I walked up to the large glass door I heard some one call my name, I turned around and saw Damon standing there.

"Yes." I said trying to control my breathing from his close proximity.

"When you get the next bottle, send it to my table." He winked then walked away. Of course that's what he wanted, what was I thinking that he wanted a date or something?

I got the champagne from the closet, this time I got four bottles. I walked out side not realizing that I was softly sing CrushCrushCrush that my band wrote **(AN/ that's song it written by Paramore)**

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies (x2)

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one  
Two of us  
Who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you wanna play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies (x2)

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one  
Two of us  
Who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one  
Two of us  
Who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one  
Two of us  
Who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this

I dropped off the champagne at there table and I heard one of Damon's snobby friends, Bonnie say.

"What is that horrible noise? Oh, it's just Elena. My bad I thought it was a cat drowning." She laughed her annoying laugh.

"Clever." I said sarcastically and blushed a little.

"It wasn't that bad," Damon said. _Was that a compliment?_ I thought "Besides Bonnie, you sound like a drunken donkey trying to make it on American Idol after the Judges said no." I Laughed gave Damon a smile then walked away.

**Review please!**

**Hope you liked it **

**Oh, I don't think I"ll use Stefan in this story. And Bonnie's gonna be a bitch because she annoys me :P **

-Caitlin


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**HI! It will take me a while to update because I hurt my wrist it's a REALLY LONG story… Anyway thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Okay now here's the good stuff..**

**ENJOY!**

**I DON"T OWN ANYTHING **

You were talking to her  
But messing with me  
It's finally clear  
You're blurring the lines  
Are you disturbed?  
Oh, now you care  
Why do you race through my red lights?

Can't understand?  
I'll slow it down for you

Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby, tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now

Save, save it for her  
I'm not gonna hear  
Your reasons and please-just-take-me-backs  
We never were right  
Don't waste your breath  
You crashed and you're on your own tonight

Can't understand?  
I'll slow it down for you

Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby, tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now

Lights out  
I found out  
My falling star  
Goodbye  
The sunrise is here  
There's no more you and I

Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
Baby, tell me how  
How you love me now  
Tell me, how can you sleep?  
How can you breathe?  
I hate when you say  
How you love me now  
How you love me now  
How you love me now

ELENA POV

Couldn't help but smile as Damon complimented me… it was kind of nice. The appetizers were all survived and now all of the Richies were seated at their tables. With my luck I get Damon's and his friends table. I pushed the cart up and gave them all their salads, Damon of course being the last one. When I gave him his salad and our eyes locked and I blush then quickly left. I walked out into the hall and heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Damon there.

"Is everything alright?" I asked we were the only two in the hall and I was just a little worried.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say I liked that song you were singing. What's the name?" Damon asked

"CrushCrushCrush, Wrote it myself." **(PARAMORE DID)** I replied looking embarrassed.

"I own this little venue, a few towns away from here. You should audition." Damon said coolly.

"Oh My God! Thank you! This is amazing!" I don't know why I did this but I did. I through my arms around his neck and slowly his arms went around my back. I didn't realize it until his sent became overwhelming. I quickly released him and straightened my self up. "Sorry, I should get back to work." I Said quickly then fast-walked into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Caroline asked.

Caroline is the typical popular girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny and beautiful. She was my best friend ever, I knew her since I was an infant. Everyone loved Caroline, she was popular and a little loose, and bubbly she wasn't very smart either. But she was the best friend anyone could ask for.

"Oh, that was nothing." I replied a little two soon

"Uh huh. Sure what ever you say. I know something and that was something." She said suspiciously.

"Nope." I said then walked away and grabbed the wine which I forgot to serve.

I took a deep breath and walked outside. The table they are at is right next to the giant fountain. I poured Damon's wine first, when I finished I noticed he was starring at me. I smiled and blushed _why is he making me do this so much!_ I thought he smiled back and took a sip of wine. Bonnie was glaring at us from across the table.

Bonnie was the last person who got wine. After I finished pouring her glass, she pushed her chair back. My foot was right behind the chair, when she did that I dropped the wine and ended up twisting and going face first in the deep fountain.

Everyone was looking to see what just happened. I stood up and I was dripping wet, my hair came out of its ponytail and was sticking to my face. My skirt was stuck to my legs and you could see my lacy red bra though the light blue shirt. Bonnie stood there with a proud smirk.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed then Caroline came out and saw what happened the marched over to us.

"Bitch!" She said then took me in side to the bathroom. "Are you okay?" I nodded and looked into the mirror and saw that all of my makeup was smudged all over my face.

"I have an extra uniform, I'll get it for you. OH! I can give you a makeover! Show that girl just who she's dealing with!" Caroline squealed the left before I could say anything.

I slipped out of my wet clothes and laid them on the counter. I wiped off the makeup the dried my hair with the hairdryer on the wall.

"Here get changed, when your done I'm gonna back you look hotter then usual."

"Thanks." I said then put on the tighter then usual uniform. I wasn't allowed to look and I begged to god that I didn't look like a skank.

"Here you go!" She said then turned me to the mirror. I actually look really good. I had black eyeliner and mascara on, she made my lips look red and full and put some-what natural shade of eyeshadow on.

"Wow, thank you. I look amazing." I said and smiled.

"We should get back to work." She said the walked out the door I sighed the followed her.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice say the jumped as Damon appeared right infront of me.

"Yeah, I am." I replied. Damon looked pleasantly surprised that I had a makeover.

"You look better with you hair down. I looks…. Sexier like this." He winked, then walked out to his table. I grabbed the other bottle of wine.

Then Bonnie saw me, she looked ready to kill.


End file.
